Madurez
by Moneta
Summary: Luego de una propuesta de matrimonio bastante estúpida y obviamente declinada, Sakura se ve a sí misma enredada en una situación absurda, la cual la ayuda a comprender que su papel en Konoha es el de una herramienta. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Vanidad**

_Por __Inniyah_

A veces, cuando Sakura observa el cielo, cierra los ojos y finge que nada ha cambiado. Piensa que aún es indispensable lavarse el cabello con lociones especiales y dejarse llevar por la vanidad: darse un baño de tina, pintarse las uñas de los pies e ir de compras.

Se dice así misma lo sucio que es entrenar en el lodo, sudar en exceso y tomar el Kunai con fuerza excesiva: Sus manos pueden maltratarse y aún no consigue esa crema con olor a fresas que ayuda a protegerlas contra la resequedad y el sol.

Insiste en que mañana será un día nuevo en el cuál comenzará una nueva dieta, hará mala cara a Ino y golpeará a Naruto cuando se sienta lo suficientemente frustrada. Sakura recuerda que intentará ser, como siempre, alguien que se guarde sus comentarios, no externalizará sus preocupaciones o inseguridades y si Sasuke cree que una idea es estúpida, evitará llevarla a cabo aunque le parezca divertida. En caso de que las cosas se salgan de control en una misión, Sakura seguirá las instrucciones de Kakashi-sensei, aceptará que no es tan fuerte como los demás y en caso de ocurrir lo peor… llorará amargamente.

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas llegan a este punto, Sakura siempre abre los ojos y enfrenta la realidad. Acepta que no puede ser dócil como antes. Ahora es un espíritu libre. La Quinta Hokage se ha encargado a de enseñarle a decir lo que piensa, a seguir su propio camino. Sakura observa sus manos… durante la práctica atrapó un Kunai extraviado que rasguñó su palma derecha. Sus manos, aunque aún suaves gracias a los guantes, tienen leves cicatrices. Es increíble que siendo tan pequeñas, tengan la fuerza de romper montañas y sean capaces tanto de sanar, como de matar.

Sakura, entiende que en una pelea no hay tiempo de inseguridades si desea proteger a sus personas queridas y finalizar una misión en forma exitosa. En este momento, la joven interrumpe su reflexión y sin mayor esfuerzo, logra atrapar otro Kunai extraviado, esta vez sin hacerse daño a sí misma.

-¡Sensei¿Está usted bien?…

-No fue nada… sin embargo, el blanco está en el tronco del árbol, no en la copa.- Sakura salta desde la rama hasta el suelo, no diferente a la forma en que los gatos brincan de las bardas. El chico se sonroja, obviamente no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado.

-Lo siento sensei, no volverá a ocurrir…

Para sorpresa del niño, y de los otros dos chicos que observaban la escena esperando que Sakura ordene dar vueltas a su compañero, la mujer rió.

-Aprovecha ahora, que tienes la oportunidad de distraerte… en unos cuantos años no podrás hacerlo.

"Aprovecha el tiempo, en que aún eres inocente y crees que cambiarás al mundo… cuando piensas que si sigues las instrucciones del libro o del sensei, las cosas saldrán bien… cuando sientes que puedes llorar frente a otros, porque al final, lo único que queda es fingir que puedes cerrar los ojos y volver el tiempo atrás". La kunoichi observa el campo de entrenamiento y da una sonrisa a sus discípulos que no alcanza sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Madurez

Capítulo2 "La misión del shinobi"

_Por Inniyah_

Existen cosas que conozco gracias a los libros; otras que comprendo al tomar en cuenta experiencias ajenas. Pero pienso que son aquellas situaciones que experimentas, las que te hacen crecer como shinobi, como kunoichi y en ocasiones como persona.

Quizás lo que más recuerdo de mi primera infancia es ser feliz. Tuve la fortuna de pertenecer a una familia unida. Siempre había tiempo para reír un rato, trepar árboles y aprender algo nuevo. Mi padre provenía de una familia de comerciantes de telas. Cuando llegamos a Konoha, tanto mi madre como mi padre eran jóvenes con una pequeña niña bajo el brazo. Éramos una familia realmente normal.

Papá decidió venir a Konoha, en busca de fortuna y seguridad."Qué lugar mejor para establecerse que una poderosa villa shinobi, donde se necesitan telas de calidad y resistencia. Es el sueño de cualquier comerciante: Buenas ventas y una gran seguridad" solía decirme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin embargo, no creo que ése haya sido su verdadero motivo. Hacía unos años, un familiar admirado por él (quizás un tío lejano, el cual se ganó el título de oveja negra de la tranquila y no fuera de lo normal, Familia Haruno), decidió convertirse en shinobi. Papá solía contarme historias sobre aquél hombre. Cuentos que ahora sé, tenían su mezcla de exageración e imposibilidad. La forma en que mediante el camino del ninja, encontró amor, estabilidad y paz. Recuerdo escucharlo atentamente, sólo por ver el brillo en sus ojos, cada vez que llegaba a una parte emocionante. Esa fue la primera motivación que tuve para ser un ninja. Sin embargo, cuando entré a la academia me enteré que aquél familiar, a quién imaginaba en forma constante, que admiré y que juré llegar a alcanzar… murió en su primera misión de genin.

Shikamaru me describía de la siguiente forma: "Haruno Sakura, una kunoichi sin ningún talento especial". Sin embargo, tengo algo que es producto de la herencia. No es un jutsu o una habilidad sanguínea como el Sharingan… Soy una excelente actriz y por tanto puedo ser una gran mentirosa. Hasta el día de su muerte, papá continuó observando la misma emoción en mis ojos al escucharlo narrar las crónicas falsas del Gran Shinobi: Kenji Haruno. Me costó trabajo entender que mi padre, más que un mercader, era un romántico.

Yo solía ser romántica también. Pero la vida de una kunoichi es especialmente complicada. No es elegante y llena de aventuras, como muchas personas piensan. No consiste en seducir hombres apuestos con un meneo de caderas o agitando las pestañas, todo con el fin de sacar información. Cómo médico, puedo asegurar que una autopsia suele arrojar datos más valiosos, que alguno de esos bobos métodos de "persuasión". Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que una kunoichi, no sea tramposa y manipuladora, que no se le asignen misiones encubiertas, que no finja ser encantadora e inofensiva para obtener información… en especial, que no se valga de genjutsu para hacer creer a otros una situación que realmente no existe.

Lo anterior se puede resumir así: '¿Por qué dejaría que un idiota se aprovechara de mí, cuando mi función es tomar ventaja de él?', si a esta regla, combinamos la frase "Una vez shinobi, siempre shinobi" obtenemos un resultado interesante, el cual se torna más visible entre la población una vez terminados los exámenes chunin: El clásico escenario en donde una ninja, acepta salir con un chico siempre y cuando sea él quien pague la cena. Como solíamos decir Ino y yo… "Se atina a muchos blancos con un solo kunai… se entrena, se obtiene información y una comida gratis, a cambio de nada". Porque después de todo lo que motiva a un joven, en especial si es un ninja, a invitarte a salir es la esperanza de que ocurra algo más durante y/o después de la cita... al final de la cena, una buena kunoichi deja a su cita desesperanzada… pero con la creciente determinación de volverlo a intentar.

Como se puede ver, las cosas en Konoha no son "normales". Cuando eres Genin se te explica que durante una misión, el deber es más importante que el honor, que debes guardarte cualquier sentimiento que ponga en juego a la misión, entre otras cosas. Cuando creces, te das cuenta que realmente estas reglas aplican a tu vida en general porque "Un shinobi, nunca debe tener la guardia baja y su lealtad estará siempre con el Hokage". Simplemente, la vida de un shinobi gira alrededor de lo que se crea benéfico para la aldea. La vida del ninja es una misión.

Supongo que en este momento, sueno fuera de personaje. Debo admitir que si hace unos días alguien hubiese afirmado que soy una herramienta con una misión en vez de vida, lo habría golpeado a través de la pared. Pero ahora, que veo la firma del Hokage en el pergamino, con la misión más ruin y estúpida que haya visto antes… Bien, sólo me resta decir, que maldigo el día en que juré lealtad a Naruto. Si fuera Tsunade-shishou quien estuviera detrás del escritorio, se habría burlado de la estúpida petición de Sasuke. Pero Naruto… es… una persona poco objetiva, que aprecia a Sasuke como a un hermano y que seguramente piensa que me hace un favor.

-¡Piénsalo Sakura –chan!, de esta forma, los ancianos dejarían que Sasuke asistiera a algunas misiones. No tendríamos que ocupar miembros de la ANBU para supervisar si cumple su periodo de prueba…

-No- Le contesté entre dientes, con los puños cerrados y evitando canalizar chakra a través de ellos. Sin embargo Naruto continuó como si yo no hubiese abierto la boca.

-Tendría un médico las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana ¡La villa no temería el que se descontrolara!- Continuó con la misma energía de antes y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Me niego a servirle de matriz! –Grité, pero Naruto seguía ignorándome. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y por un momento temí que empezara a brincar en el asiento.

-¡Konoha tendría nuevamente al sharingan y tú no terminarías vieja y sola!- En ese momento, mi enojo alcanzó el pico más alto. El escritorio frente a mí, se redujo a astillas y aserrín cuando rocé mis manos contra su superficie. Naruto me observó con los ojos muy abiertos y para sorpresa de los presentes, cerró la boca. Naruto observaba el escritorio con sorpresa y algo de lástima –No otra vez. Ese en verdad me gustaba.-Lo escuché decir moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Cuando pensaba en que husos romper primero, recordé que había miembros de la ANBU dentro de la oficina, así que me controlé y dije con la cara en alto y viendo hacia el frente.

-Haruno Sakura, ninja médico con rango Jounin de folio 48253229, rechaza la misión propuesta por el Hokage.

-Saku… - La voz de Naruto sonó como la de un chico que acaba de entrar en la adolescencia. Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. Aún seguía observándome como si fuese la primera vez que me viera…

O como un genin que había olvidado su mochila con armas y estaba en medio de una misión de clase A y ahora entendía que su error era incorregible y le costaría la vida.

- Sakura-chan, no… no es un pergamino de selección de misión… Es un aviso de aceptación de la misión por parte de los ancianos y…

-¿Qué?- Ahora, era yo quien lo observaba con los ojos abiertos. El aviso de aceptación, era un documento poco común. Significaba que los ancianos y el Hokage, habían llegado a un consenso, cosa que no había ocurrido desde antes que mis padres llegaran aquí. Después de todo, la función de los ancianos era evitar abusos por parte del Hokage y buscar el bien de la villa. En pocas palabras, eran un grupo de "consejeros" dedicados a contradecir al Hokage. En conjunto, cuando lograban ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos, su poder era similar al del líder de la villa. Un aviso de aceptación, era por tanto, un acta irrevocable, en la que las dos fuentes de poder de la villa aprobaban y demandaban la realización de una misión.

En este momento, sentía mi sangre hervir con furia.

-¿Por qué ellos harían algo así?, ¿por qué **tú** harías algo así?- Tirando la precaución al viento grité…- ¡Voy a matarte!


	3. Chapter 3

**Madurez**

_Por __Inniyah_

_Capítulo 3 "Punto de inflexión" _

Existen momentos en la vida de cada ser humano, que sirven cómo guías hacia la madurez. Podrías decir que estoy obsesionada con las matemáticas (y en verdad, siempre las he amado), pero si aplico esta teoría a las ciencias exactas, creo que es el equivalente al punto de inflexión en una gráfica. En resumen, el punto de inflexión, marca un cambio de rumbo. La gráfica, según sus datos o su función, puede ir casi en línea recta, y de pronto existe un cambio que hace que la línea se vuelve una curva. Es decir, yo solía ser vanidosa y mi motivación para entrenar era patética; era dócil, amable, soñadora, romántica; la clásica dama en apuros de los cuentos baratos de hadas… sólo que con una gran frente y poca o nula autoconfianza.

Mi primer punto de inflexión, fue durante los exámenes Chunin. En aquella ocasión comprendí la importancia de ser fuerte para ayudar a mis personas queridas. Fue l curva más marcada en mi camino.

Otro punto de cambio fue el momento en el que Sasuke se fue y Naruto hizo la promesa de traerlo de vuelta. Cuando Naruto regresó sin éxito en esa ocasión, entendí que cuando quieres algo debes luchar por ello. Supe que el trabajo en equipo era importante y que no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos y esperar a que otros pelearan por mí.

Lo anterior, me llevó a pedir el entrenamiento de la legendaria Tsunade-sama. En una ocasión, Tsunade-shishou, confesó que el motivo por el cual me había aceptado como aprendiz, era porque vio algo de ella en mí. Mencionó que era algo en mis ojos, quizás determinación, que la llevó a pensar que en mí no sólo encontraría a una discípula o a una futura médico ninja de combate, sino a una forma de vivir a través de los años. En mí vio a su legado.

Esto explica el por qué existen personas, que opinan que Shizune y yo nos complementamos la una a la otra. Dónde ella es calculadora, yo soy compasiva; cuando ella usa el veneno, yo siempre llevo el antídoto. Shizune y yo nos integramos en la misma forma, en que Tsunade buscó que el carácter de Shizune completara sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, creo que el último punto fue el aprender que debo ser fuerte por mi aldea y por _mí_…

No puedo llegar a contar mi camino hacia madurar sin pensar en los motivos que me llevaron a él…

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

_Kakashi__-sensei_

_Tsunade-shishou_

_Shizune_

_Yo_

Fui lo que mi padre quiso que fuera, intenté ser lo que mi madre esperaba de mí, lucho por ser lo que mis amigos necesitan que sea, soy el legado de Tsunade-shishou, el complemento de Shizune… Pero finalmente, soy Sakura, una mezcla de todo y a la vez, algo propio.

Para lograr ser una kunoichi y despertar el potencial del cual hablaba Tsunade-shishou, tuve que aprender a vivir en función de mí misma. Entender que no era la copia de alguien más y que, aunque soy una herramienta para la protección de mi aldea, aún en ello, debo aprender a ser yo misma y saber qué es lo que quiero.

Hoy, al ver a Sasuke frente a mí, sé que es otro momento de cambio. Aquél que muestra que he crecido y que no me aferro a sueños sin sentido. El anillo con el símbolo "Uchiha" descansaba en una caja negra sobre mi escritorio. Siempre he considerado, que he sido excesivamente paciente con Sasuke. Cuando era más joven dejaba que sus comentarios hirientes me afectaran en forma significativa, guardaba cada oración que hacía como un tesoro.

Situaciones que de ser Naruto o Sai quienes dijeran algo estúpido sobre mí, terminarían con ellos siendo golpeados a través de una pared. Por ello, es lógico que después de una propuesta de matrimonio de no más de tres palabras y que sonaba más como una orden que una pregunta, no comencé a gritarle en la cara hasta dejarlo sordo. Obviamente, no intenté golpearlo, no soy una idota, y francamente no tengo deseos de gastar chacra al curarme quemaduras de tercer grado. Sasuke no me mataría, pero eso no quiere decir que no me lastimaría gravemente.

Por ello, mi única reacción, fue abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, como si fuese un pez. Cuando no logré que saliera sonido aluno, me conformé con observarlo atontada.

Una imagen de una versión mía de 12 años pasó por mi cabeza. En ella, me desmayaba, luego gritaba con felicidad para finalmente correr a casa de Ino y presumir en su cara con quién iba a casarme. Mi fantasía terminaba conmigo bailando la conga con Naruto frente a mí al tiempo en que le gritaba a Sai '_Te reto a que me llames fea de nuevo ¡__Sasuke__-__kun__ te __paterá__ el trasero! _¡Shanaro!_'. _

Sin pensarlo, comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Y vergonzosamente, casi caigo de la silla. Mi estómago comenzó a dolerme y había lágrimas en mis ojos. No de felicidad, como en las novelas cursis que a veces leo, cuando el protagonista llega y da un enorme beso a la dama joven que comienza a llorar como grifo. No, eran lágrimas de risa, pura y simple. Sin embargo, el ceño ligeramente fruncido en la frente del normalmente inexpresivo Sasuke Uchiha y el intento homicida en su chakra, me hicieron callarme de forma abrupta. Sasuke era un hombre orgulloso, reírme frente a él, no era una buena idea, especialmente cuando podría malinterpretarse como si me burlase de él. Así que con sobriedad, y una sonrisa que intenté pareciera amable y emática contesté:

-Creo que llegaste unos cuantos años tarde. Creo que debes buscar a alguien a quien ames y te corresponda de igual forma - Sasuke me dedicó una mirada inexpresiva.

-El matrimonio será lo antes posible. Deseo que el primer vástago nazca antes del invierno.- Lo observé de manera incrédula '_¿vástago?_'. Entonces comprendí el objeto de esta situación. No era una cuestión de amor, sino una de honor. Él vino a mí, porque pensó que yo era la opción más sencilla. Sasuke no es una persona paciente. En estos momentos, no tiene siquiera permitido salir de la villa, por lo que su participación en misiones es nula y sus medios de manutención, consisten en una modesta pensión. En síntesis, esta propuesta es resultado de sus momentos de ocio entre su entrenamiento y la hora de dormir. Quizás un día llegó de destruir uno de los campos de entrenamiento, y recordó la importancia de su clan. _'Y piensa que __Naruto__ es el idiota'_. Sobra decir, que el hecho de ser considerada la opción más sencilla para servir de vientre, no me puso en lo absoluto contenta.

-En este momento no tengo en mis planes el casarme con alguien.

-Tsunade puede darte algo para aumentar la fertilidad. Considero que sería molesto tener que intentarlo en más de una ocasión…- continuó con desdén

-Lárgate-¿Quién demonios se creía?, proponerme un matrimonio sin amor era una cosa, pero hablar de mí como si mi fuera una cosa asquerosa que su única utilidad era procrear… era algo horrible, enfermo, insensible…

En ese momento, dejé de verlo a los ojos, por miedo a hacer algo estúpido que acabará por matarme y con un escuadrón de la ANBU, tras sus huellas.

-La propuesta es benéfica para ambos lados. Eres un miembro respetado de la sociedad y en tu caso tus descendientes, a diferencia de ti, podrán pertenecer a un clan con tradición…-Su tono era monótono y eso me llenaba aún más de ira. Sasuke había insultado el nombre de mi padre. Lo menos que podía hacer era insultar el nombre del suyo.

-No veo el beneficio de pertenecer a un clan como el tuyo y definitivamente no encuentro sentido en criar a mis "vástagos", según tus tradiciones.- En ese instante levanté la cara y en forma orgullosa afirmé.- Te sugiero que dejes de gastar saliva en mí, porque no hay cosa que puedas decir o hacer que me haga casarme contigo. Nadie me obligará a pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien- Aquí me detuve a pasar saliva, mi gesto era como el de una persona que repentinamente había probado algo vil y desagradable. – Alguien como tú.

El sharingan era visible ahora. Con algo de satisfacción supe que había logrado hacerlo enfadar. Entonces, apretó los puños y por un momento creí que iba a golpearme. Sin embargo, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de mi oficina, no sin antes darme una mirada peligrosa.

Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos alejarse en los pasillo del hospital, pensé que valdría la pena cualquier daño que pudiese hacerme, porque logré enfrentarme a él, decir lo que pienso, defender a mi familia y a mí misma. Nadie iba a pasar sobre mí, porque soy Haruno Sakura jonin, médico de combate y legado de Tunade-shishou.

Ahora que veo el pergamino frente a mí, lleno de firmas, sé que fui realmente inocente o estúpida al olvidar un gran detalle, ya que sobre todo lo anterior, Haruno Sakura es una kunoichi de Konoha al servicio de su villa y bajo el mando del Hokage y el consejo. Un simple desarmador o martillo, en la enorme caja de herramientas que es Konoha. Puedo agregar un nuevo punto de inflexión, a la ya curveada gráfica que es mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Madurez

Capítulo 4: Contrato

_Por __Inniyah_

Un shinobi no debe tener emociones. Las emociones nublan el juicio, merman la concentración y pueden hacerte perder la noción de tu entorno. Es una idea que hago que mis genin reciten todos los días mientras intentan aprender a controlar su chakra trepando árboles…

Vergonzosamente, cuando me lancé contra Naruto, quien se sentía muy culpable como para pensar en esquivarme, olvidé por completo mis propias enseñanzas. Pero es que… ¡Shannaro¡Naruto es un idiota!

Basta decir que antes que mi puño se conectara con su cara, el jutsu atrapa sombras de Shikamaru entró en acción.

-Que problemática eres.- Dijo Shikamaru con la voz monótona, al tiempo en que daba un suspiro de aburrimiento.- Tienes suerte que sea yo quien esté aquí, de otro modo, estarías muerta.-Supongo, que tiene razón, después de todo, aún y cuando los integrantes de la ANBU, no hagan un gran escándalo, eso no hace que no estén vigilantes de lo que ocurre.

Siempre me he considerado una persona racional. Sé cuando es tiempo de dar un paso atrás y reconsiderar mi situación. Planear una estrategia no es mi especialidad, ése es el campo de trabajo Shikamaru. Sin embargo, tengo una buena capacidad de análisis que me ayuda a encontrar salidas rápidas a problemas o al menos me permite comprenderlos para después desarmarlos y estudiar cada una de sus partes.

El problema era que hoy no me sentía muy racional. Sé que reté a Sasuke de alguna forma. Comprendo que logré encontrar una manera para hacer reaccionar a mi normalmente estoico compañero de equipo. Sasuke es vengativo y suele guardar rencores. Es una persona que valora el honor por encima de todo. Yo sé todo esto y aún así permití que la situación se saliera de control.

Por mucho que me gustaría ahorcar a Naruto con sus intestinos, sé que no es culpa de él. Naruto es alguien a quien admiro y aprecio. Durante años, me ha brindado esperanza y sé que si la situación lo requiere, daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces. Es una cuestión de lealtad.

Shikamaru me liberó del jutsu, al notar que mi respiración se normalizó. Los demás miembros de la ANBU, permanecían inmóviles.

-Sa… Sakura-chan, lo siento. Tú sabes cómo el consejo ha estado sobre Sasuke desde que regresó y bien, cuando mandó la propuesta… yo creí que él había, tú sabes, hablado contigo al respecto…- Naruto me observó con algo de inseguridad.

-Dijo que quería que el vástago naciera lo antes posible.- Dije con asco.

-Uhm…-La mirada de Naruto cambió de inseguridad a molestia en el tiempo que le llevó comprender mis palabras. Su tono al hablar era serio.-Hablaré con el consejo y retiraré mi aceptación.

-Eso sería realmente problemático. Ni siquiera Tsunade-sama, se atrevía a… contradecirlos tan abiertamente. Cabe mencionar, que Tsunade no tenía un demonio sellado en su cuerpo, ni era considerada el payaso de la villa.- Shikamaru afirmó en un tono aburrido, como si hubiera cosas más retadoras que discutir que simples problemas domésticos.- Se podría decir que, hasta cierto punto, gozaba de su aceptación. –Luego con un suspiro, afirmó-Llevarles la contraria, justo ahora, es darles tu cabeza en una bandeja.- Mencionó con finalidad.

Cambiar de opinión en un asunto que ya fue tratado y acordado, hará perder credibilidad y seriedad hacia el liderazgo de Naruto. Lo anterior, traería inestabilidad al sistema de gobierno de Konoha y terminaría con el nombramiento de un nuevo Hokage… todo gracias a una situación realmente estúpida.

Agaché la cabeza y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Apreté los párpados y sentí como en mi garganta se formaba un nudo.

_Cuestión de lealtad_

Daría mi vida por _Naruto_… _sin pensarlo dos veces._

Bien, llegó el momento de demostrarlo. Mi vida por la suya. Porque su sueño, traerá grandes cosas a la villa…

_Porque yo lo…_

No. Porque es Naruto, esposo de Hinata, Hokage de Konoha, mi mejor amigo y… es cuestión de lealtad.

-No voy a permitir que Sakura-chan…

-Naruto, está bien.

-¡No¡Saku…

- Todo estará bien- Sonreí. Puedo parecerles estúpida, pero mi sonrisa no era falsa. Por primera vez, en años, sentí que verdaderamente le era útil. Que regresaba un poco de lo que él había hecho por mí.

-No veo por qué todo deben complicarlo… Están siendo problemáticos.-Dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.- Después de todo, el matrimonio es sólo un contrato para que dos personas vivan juntas.

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

_Contrato _

El matrimonio, es un contrato en el cuál dos personas se comprometen a ciertas cosas. Es una forma en la que ambas partes son presentadas ante la sociedad como familia…

_Contrato _

Es un contrato… dos personas van frente a una autoridad, firman unos cuantos papeles, aceptan vivir juntas y ser fieles, etcétera.

Tener hijos no va dentro del acuerdo. Mi misión es casarme, no embarazarme. El contrato matrimonial, no marca la frecuencia en la que… Dioses ¡Ni siquiera señala que las partes deban tener sexo!

No pude evitarlo. La sola idea me provocó soltar una risita.

-S…¿Sakura.chan?-Naruto me observaba atontado.

-Creo que se nos fue, aunque para empezar, no creo que siempre haya estado con nosotros…-Shikamau afirmó haciendo una mueca. Esto de inmediato me hizo parar de reír. Decidí ignorarlo, después de todo, había cosas más importantes que discutir.

-Quiero conservar mi apellido.

-Sakura-chan, no tienes que hacerlo, no me inte…

-Seré Haruno Sakura, casada o no. Así evitaré confusiones.

-No creo que permita que sus hijos lleven sólo tu apellido…-Shikamaru dijo cansinamente.

-¡Oh claro que no! Nuestros hijos tendrán su nombre. –Sé, por el rostro de Shikamaru, que se reflejaba en la ventana del Hokage y mostraba sospecha, que mis ojos brillaron peligrosamente.- ¡Él podrá escoger los nombres!

-No veo el proble…-Naruto parecía realmente confundido, el enojo de antes, se había esfumado y su boca estaba medio abierta. Hasta que algo pareció ocurrírsele, entonces se sentó en la silla detrás de las astillas, que antes formaban su escritorio. –Conociéndolo, traumará a los pobres niños, poniéndoles: Primero, Segundo y Tercero… -Luego sus ojos parecieron brillar y soltó un grito ahogado de emoción.

-Qué te parecería si el primero se llamara Naruto…

Al ver sus ojos brillar, con su cara patética, no tuve más remedio que suspirar y con una sonrisa y voz conspiradora dije- Y si es niña, que se llame Naruko.

-¡Entonces está hecho, tendrán mi nombre¡Será un decreto del Hokage!- Naruto tomó un pergamino del suelo y una pluma la cual pasó por la tinta embarrada en el tapete.

-Pero quiero algo a cambio…

-¿Uh?

-Quiero tener un noviazgo adecuado antes de casarme….

-¿Noviazgo adecuado?-La pluma dejó de moverse y Naruto me observó con cautela.

-Sí, tú sabes, como el tuyo y el de Hinata. Citas, regalos… conocer a mi familia.

Naruto tragó audiblemente.

-Bien, todo sea por los futuros Naruto y Naruko, no queremos que el bastardo de su padre les arruine la vida con un nombre ridículo ¡Déjamelo a mí¡me encargaré de que Sasuke haga esas idioteces correctamente!

Suprimí la urgencia de golperlo, después de todo, si iba a ser parte de esta bobada, al menos sacaría algo a cambio. Lo haré por Naruto. Pero si soy sincera conmigo misma, también lo haré por una niña de cabello rosa, que durante años, tuvo la esperanza de que su corazón se rearmara y dejara de doler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Madurez**

Por Inniyah

Capítulo 5 _"Ondas en el agua"_

La vida debe ser _hermosa, libre, cómoda, llena de paz y estabilidad; _suele ser realmente lo contrario. No estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Neji y su visón del "Destino marcado cuando naces". Creo que todos tenemos un camino a seguir desde antes de venir al mundo, pero está en nosotros y en aquellos que nos rodean, modificarlo. Por ejemplo, quizás mi única misión en este planeta era evitar que Naruto y Sasuke se mataran en el techo del hospital cuando teníamos 13 años, pero la situación a mi alrededor cambió y mi vida adquirió un nuevo rumbo.

Cada día, cuando salgo del hospital, me gusta venir al puente donde el antiguo equipo 7 solía reunirse antes de una misión y ver cada onda que se forma en la superficie del riachuelo que corre por debajo de él. Me gusta imaginar que cada arco simboliza mi vida y cada agente que lo modifica (hojas, viento, otras ondas), son las personas que me rodean.

_Supongo que en una aldea de ninjas todos tenemos permitido al menos un extraño pasatiempo_.

De pronto siento que algo no está bien. La noche sigue tranquila, los grillos continúan dando su indeseado concierto, los gatos aún maúllan sin descanso y las ondas en el agua parecen inalteradas. Aún así lo siento en el viento… en la pesadez del ambiente. En un dos por tres mi mano tiene un kunai y mi chakra se dirige hacia mis manos.

-Nunca te creí una persona vengativa. Emocional hasta el punto del ridículo, sí. Vengativa, no.- escucho una voz monótona, que conozco tan bien que no es necesario que hable fuerte para saber a quién pertenece.

Es la primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke me ha buscado para iniciar una conversación. La sola idea me hace sonreír con ironía y el tono de mi voz traiciona este hecho.

-La venganza no es mi fuerte, Sasuke-kun. Esa es un área en la cual tú eres más adepto.-Hasta este punto mi vista ha permanecido en el agua, pero hay algo que me hace querer ver su cara cuando pronuncie lo siguiente. Giro la cabeza y observo su silueta disfrazada en la obscuridad. –Es más bien, la búsqueda de una situación de ganar-ganar.-Finalizo con mi tono sabelotodo y una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y qué ganas con esto?- El tono de Sasuke continúa siendo monótono, pero sé que ahora tiene dificultad para controlarse.

Quizás estoy jugando con fuego, pero por primera vez en años siento que tengo la sartén por el mango.

_Él nos necesita más de lo que nosotras lo necesitamos._ Una voz que suena sospechosamente como a la desaparecida otra Sakura de 12 años de edad resuena en mi mente.

-¿Con "esto" te refieres a hacerte ver como a un pretendiente enamorado frente a todos, Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto con un tono de voz inocente y lo ojos abiertos como platos.

La cara más falsa desde que Kakashi-sensei dijo que no quería llegar tarde al bautizo de su nieta y por eso nos dejó a Naruto y a mí con la cuenta.

-Sakura-Su tono denota advertencia, lo que me hace suspirar con resignación.

-Sé que seré infeliz el resto de mi vida contigo. No hay más remedio. Lo planeaste tan perfectamente Sasuke-kun, que es un descaro, un insulto, que vengas a reclamar el establecimiento de mis condiciones como parte de una venganza.-Afirmo con seriedad y, aprovechando su silencio, continúo con algo de sarcasmo. – Si estás tan decidido a compartir tu existencia conmigo, no veo el problema en sacrificar tu dignidad por unos cuantos meses, siendo que yo tendré que sacrificar la mía por lo que me resta de vida.- Giro mi cuerpo, apoyo mis codos en el barandal del puente.

Ambos estamos frente a frente y por un momento el cambio y turbulencia en su chakra me hacen pensar está furioso y a un respiro de matarme.

_¡Inténtalo!, ¡quizás no podamos vencerte pero nos aseguraremos de que antes de morir te lleves una buena probada de nuestros puños! ¡Shanaro!_

El chakra que cuidadosamente reuní en mis manos se disipa rápidamente al ver que la expresión de Sasuke cambia de la monotonía a una mueca que es combinación de desdén y burla.

-Puedes inventar cualquier tipo de excusa Sakura. Pero reconozco una venganza cuando la veo… como acabas de afirmar, es mi área de especialidad.- Por un instante puedo jurar que sus ojos destellan rojo en la penumbra de la noche.- Pero no te equivoques al creer que soy el único que puede planear, parece que eres bastante capaz de ver a futuro. Ahora ambos estamos atrapados en una situación asquerosa.- Su sonrisa desaparece y el gesto inexpresivo regresa a su rostro.

-Definitivamente Sasuke-kun. Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo. Después de todo, en los matrimonios se comparten dichas, o en este caso, desgracias. Es una buena oportunidad para ensayar e irnos acostumbrando, ¿no lo crees?-Nuevamente mi sonrisa falsa toma posesión de mi cara y puedo ver entre las sombras y con morbosa alegría una de sus manos temblar.

Por más que Sasuke crezca, por más años que haya pasado lejos de Konoha, en el fondo sigue teniendo rastros de ese niño de 12 años al cuál solía perseguir con fascinación, al igual que Naruto sigue siendo hiperactivo y por momentos algo despistado y aparatoso.

Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar y yo memoricé los hábitos de Sasuke hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?- El sonido del agua permanece constante, como una música de fondo.

-Lo quiero todo. Eres la única oportunidad que tengo para vivir esta etapa, así que no quiero perderme de nada. –Contesto con sinceridad.

La sonrisa desdeñosa regresa a la cara de Sasuke, inclina su cabeza hacia la izquierda y con firmeza declara- Entonces nos pudriremos juntos en esto.- Y sin una palabra más o sonido, desaparece en medio de la noche, dejándome sola con mi mente.

Finalmente, decido volver mi cuerpo hacia el riachuelo, mi vista fija en las ondas que para mi sorpresa siguen su curso sin perturbación alguna. En esta ocasión, no hay hojas o viento que puedan modificar su camino.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizaciones (casi dos años), vuelvo a tomar este fic. Debido a que lo empecé cuando el manga estaba en el capítulo 314 más o menos, habrá una que otra parte que no concuerde con este. Por lo pronto, sólo imaginen que por alguna razón los ancianos ex compañeros de equipo del tercer Hokage, siguen siendo consejeros de Konoha… o imaginen que otros dos personajes de avanzada edad e igual de fastidiosos, pero no tan absolutamente malignos, son los consejeros. Su papel sólo es importante debido a que hacen de la misión de Sakura de casarse con Sasuke, algo irrevocable.

Por otro lado, muchas gracias a Nadeshiko-san. Sin su ayuda este capítulo nunca habría sido escrito y, en caso de serlo, habría tenido un error fatal :P

Gracias por sus comentarios y, ¡¡nos vemos el próximo capítulo!!


End file.
